svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Boggle?! (2011)
Boggle?! was held on December 17, 2011. The show was highlighted by Perfect Ben defending the World Heavyweight Championship against DEFAULT in a TLC match, Carlito putting the WWE Championship on the line against the King of the Ring winner in a Ladder match, and Walter P. Wiley facing "Macho Man" Randy Savage in a Chairs match with the winner earning a title opportunity at Laugh Like Pee-wee. __TOC__ Background After making his shocking return at Dr. Meinheimer, Commissioner Slaughter awarded DEFAULT a shot at the World Heavyweight title that he was stripped of four months ago. It only seemed right, what with DEFAULT being wrongly accused of murder on two counts. At Boggle?!, the Ferocious Freak will get a chance to get his claws on Perfect Ben in a TLC match with the title on the line. DEFAULT promised that he would be "Trading Spaces" with the current champ. Since Carlito is the first WWE champion to retain his title since April, it only makes sense that he get a fresh face for a challenger. Coincidentally, the King of the Ring is coming up once again. This year, one of 12 competitors will be crowned king as well as get a shot at Carlito's championship. Now THAT'S cool. (Not too cheesy, is it? Not too cheesy? Not too cheesy? That's it, I'm going with it.) These two King of the Ring finalists will battle it out for more than just a crown (provided by our sponsor, Burger King) at Boggle. The winner will also receive a shot at Carlito's championship that same night in a Ladder match, as well as a coupon for a free order of curly fries from Arby's! (SvR06 is obligated to inform you that Arby's is Good Mood Food.) "Macho Man" Randy Savage and Walter P. Wiley managed to make it to the semi-finals of the KotR, but came up just short of the crown. To ensure no one goes home butthurt, the two have been placed in a Chairs match with the winner receiving a title match at Laugh Like Pee-wee. We sincerely wish these two would battle it out in a death-defying game of Musical Chairs instead. Hawk and Animal have issued a challenge to two-thirds of Three Hogans, One Cup, ordering them to put their tag team titles on the line against them. The Hogans agreed, but on the condition that if they lose they will both be sent John Laurinaitis shirts as holiday gifts. It's Titles vs. Careers at Boggle! It's been quite an eventful weekend for these six combatants. Chris Jericho has been picking on Dark Dynamite Derek, incessantly telling him that the television show "Doug" sucks. Stone Cold and Al Snow tussled over whether or not Boggle?! would be classified as a hoedown or a hootenanny. Diaz poked fun at Coach D for being forced to undress in front of everyone. Given that four of these six conveniently were eliminated in the first round of the King of the Ring, and the fact that one is a champion, Commission Slaughter decided to place them all in a 6-man Elimination match with the title on the line at Boggle?! The crown may be out of grasp for these KotR quarter-finalists, but as a means of compromise, Commissioner Slaughter has placed the four in a Tables match with the winner solidifying himself a shot in the 30-man Laugh Like Pee-wee match. Results The inaugural Boggle?! event was a huge success and featured many twists and turns. To kick things off, Ultimate Warrior took on DCR for the King of the Ring crown. DCR seemingly had Warrior defeated on numerous occasions, but the Warriors were clearly with the Ultimate One on that evening. Warrior was presented with his KotR crown and scepter. Unfortunately, he shook both items until they both spit in half. Michael Cole attempted to obtain an interview, but Warrior proceeded to do the same with him as well. To everyone's amusement/disgust, Coach D appeared for the IC title match the way he was ordered to by John Cena: in nothing his tighty whities. The six combatants battled it out for Austin's prize, but it would be Al Snow who got the best of the Texas Griddlestick to capture the Intercontinental Championship. Hawk and Animal battled valiantly against the Hogans. Hawk even mastered a way to phase through ring ropes! In a controversial ending, the referee stepped in the way of Hogan 80s' Hulking up and was hit by the power of Hulkamania. The ref immediately called for the bell, disqualifying the Hogans. Despite winning the match, the L.O.D. failed to capture the belts, thus ending careers in SvR06. However, the duo led the crowd in a rendition of Sweet Home Chicago before bidding farewell. In a Fatal 4-Way Tables bout, The Kingpin disposed of his three opponents and solidified himself a spot in January's 30-man Laugh Like Pee-wee match. It's highly likely that Disco Drew, Iron Sheik, and J-Pac will all be in this match as well. But their spot isn't..as...solidified...or something like that. King of the Ring winner Ultimate Warrior raced to the ring to face Carlito in a Ladder match for the WWE title. The contest saw many elbow drops from the top of ladders, and even saw the two collide in midair. However, Carlito made short work of Warrior and retrieved his title. Walter P. Wiley may have defeated Randy Savage in their Chairs match perhaps if he would have been more aware of the rules. Walter mistakenly thought the match consisted of simply grabbing a chair and winning. Macho Man physically showed Walter just how wrong he was, using multiple chairs on wily Wiley. Macho finally defeated his opponent with a signature elbow drop. Also, after he beat him Macho climbed on top of him and started humping him to make his defeat even more humiliating. Of course, Macho didn't stop humping him until he climaxed. In the main event of the evening, DEFAULT got his shot at redemption against his rival, Perfect Ben, in a TLC match with the World title on the line. Although it appeared that DEFAULT would refuse to give up, a Perfect Plex finally managed to be the nail in the coffin for the Ferocious Freak.